


heather to heather

by venusrosy



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Apologies, Gen, heather duke just needs love okay, tw for suicide/bulimia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: Heather Duke has been stripped of her power and her friends, and in one of the worst days of her life she reconnects with the friend she missed the most
Relationships: Heather Duke & Heather McNamara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	heather to heather

_Heather my love, there's a new sheriff in town._

The walls of her room seemed to close in as those words floated into Heather Duke's mind again. For her entire life she had been just a side piece, the least important Heather, not a cheerleader like Heather McNamara and certainly not as popular as Heather Chandler. Just...Heather Duke. Green, timid, bookworm, bulimic Heather Duke. But then she rose to the top, she got her power. She didn't have to shut up anymore. Heather Duke was free.

That was, until a few hours ago, when Miss Veronica Sawyer waltzed in and stole back that power, proclaiming she was the new sheriff and Heather was back to being the citizen. A sideliner. A nobody. She had no one. Veronica had ripped the scrunchie from her hair, and it might as well have been her heart. Heather had rolled her eyes, but as soon as she turned down the hallway her eyes filled with tears and she hurried to her Jeep, where she spent a few minutes just crying. Heather wanted to stick her fingers down her throat and vomit up all her insecurities again, all her pain and all her suffering.

Maybe she should just kill herself. 

_No_ , Heather told herself. _Then you'll be the geek trying to imitate the popular people and failing miserably._

Heather stood up from her bed and looked around her room, back to the green bedsheets and clothes and decorations. Everything red discarded like she had been. Given to Sawyer and her band of misfits : Martha Dumptruck, Betty Finn, and Heather McNamara.

Heather McNamara.

Her stomach lurched as she thought of her. Heather McNamara, her former only real friend and the girl she'd made fun of until she almost choked on a bunch of pills in the girl's bathroom. Heather would never forgive her, not after what she had done. But maybe it was worth a shot...

Heather dialed up the number on her telephone, the fast ringing matching her beating heart. After what felt like an eternity, a voice spoke on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Um...hi. It's Heather. Wait, no! Please don't hang up! I...I want to apologize."

There was a long pause before Heather spoke again.

"Okay, I'm coming over."

The call ended and Heather Duke smiled a little bit. She'd agreed to let her apologize, that was certainly a start. She ran a hand through her curls and took a deep breath.

Minutes later, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called, and in walked Heather McNamara, as pretty and yellow as ever.

She didn't say a word, choosing to sit on the edge of the bed and look at Heather Duke with a watchful look. Finally, she spoke.

"You wanted to apologize?"

Duke scrambled for the right words, but none came up. What words do you tell your ex-friend who you harassed into attempting to take their own life? A simple "I'm sorry" doesn't work. You can't get a Hallmark greeting card for it. Instead, her eyes welled with tears. 

"Heather...I'm so, so sorry for what I did. You didn't deserve it in the slightest. I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I hope you know I am sorry."

Heather McNamara gave a little smile and moved to sit closer to her. The two Heathers looked at each other for a long time until McNamara closed the distance, giving her a hug.

"I forgive you."

Heather Duke let out a sob. Maybe she wasn't alone after all.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch on Monday?" Heather McNamara asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Yes, please. I won't even speak unless you want me too."

"You don't need to do that."

"Well, I guess I do need to apologize to Betty and Martha."

"Both of them are forgiving. Veronica may take some convincing, but she'll come around. Do you want me to spend the night? Like old times?"

"I'd love that."

On Monday, she sat with Heather's friends. On Monday, nobody told her to shut up. On Monday, she finally felt happy for once in her life.


End file.
